


Dean’s A Dick

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asshole Dean, BoyxBoy, Cheating, Dean’s A Dick, Dumping, F/M, GirlxBoy, Grey’s Anatomy Refrences, Hiding, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Player Dean, Secret Child, Shame, Teen Pregnancy, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel has been keeping a secret for a while. What’s going to happen when Mary Winchester finds out?This is also kind of weird because the way I wrote it there’s like a switch in different perspectives so that’s something.





	1. Charlie

“Dr. Bradbury reporting for work today.” I sang cheerily. The receptionist Tessa rolled her eyes. “Charlie you’ve been working here for two years, I know who you are.” I smiled, “I just enjoy doing it.” Tessa frowned, “I can tell. Just get going Bradbury.” 

I nodded and rushed off, I was still in my residence but it came with the title Dr. and I loved it. “Hey Kevin!” I waved to a man in the same outfit as me. Another resident. “Ready for today?” I asked eagerly. He nodded, “ready as ever...okay maybe not I need a complicated surgery like yesterday” Kevin smiled, “maybe someone will be impaired today.” I rolled my eyes playfully. “Just because someone came in yesterday with a metal bar through their spleen doesn’t mean that happens all the time. But then again people are idiots here and stuff like that seems to happen a lot. But I doubt twice in two days.” 

Dr. Bailey walked by with the clipboard and looked at all of us before assigning where we're going for the day. “Meredith you get a lung surgery implant, Christina I have a really important patient that needs a new heart. Get on that. Alex, just go do some freaking paperwork. George, um…” she looked down at the list. “I forgot to put you somewhere just go work with Sloan.” He looked like he was about to objected but shut his mouth when Bailey glared at him. “Kevin you get to help Christina with the heart implant.” Kevin smiled and nodded, “fun changed.” He whispered. Christina could be...competitive but so could Kevin. 

“Charlie you’re with Dr. Winchester today.” I sighed, I wasn’t even on a special case. I was stuck helping with random normal deliveries. Great… 

The list went on till everyone was assigned and she did her usual. “Scat!” And we all dashed. 

I headed over to the maternity section, unfair why did she always run out of surgeries when it came to me? I always get stuck with the boring stuff. Does she not like me? Oh god, she can’t hate me. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Oh hello, are you Charlie?” I looked up to see a smiling blonde woman. “Yeah.” She nodded and held out her hand, “hi I’m Dr. Winchester.” I gently took it and shook it firmly. I wanted to give out the right impression, I hope I didn’t fuck it up. 

“Okay so we can start right away, I’m sure there’s already someone in need of our help.” She seemed nice, that was good. Hopefully not too optimistic though. They tended to be bothersome. 

She stopped a nurse and exchanged a few words before taking one of the carts she was carrying. “Okay so here’s our list today.” She scanned the sheet when her eyes froze and seemed to get bigger. 

I was quite worried when she stayed still and didn’t seem to be breathing. “Dr. Winchester is something wrong?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Yes- I oh my god. Come with me, I have to check something.” She hurried off and I was left to run after her. I have to admit I liked the adrenaline that was pumping through me at not knowing what was happening. 

She was looking frantically at the numbers on the doors while mumbling the same words over and over. “Male, 16, pregnant.” She came to a halt in front of a room marked 367. She opened the door and walked in to let out a small gasp. “Castiel Novak…” she whispered.

The boy peered up and looked downright horrified at seeing Dr. Winchester. “Mrs. Winchester?” He whispered out. The boy, Castiel was his name? Couldn’t take his eyes off Dr. Winchester. What the hell is happening? I started to think. 

Castiel eventually broke the staring when what I assumed was a contraction hit him. He grabbed his distended stomach and curled around himself. He groaned when it ended and released his hold on his belly to lay back down. 

“Cas I-I don’t understand...who’s is it?” I started at them confused, they must have known each other. 

The boy looked down and rubbed his stomach. “Do I really have to say it…?” he choked out. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. She seemed to understand exactly what he was saying. “How could he not have told me? Cas what happened?” Castiel opened his mouth to answer but whined out in pain instead. 

Dr. Winchester seemed to realize what was happening and grabbed one of his hands. “Okay, everything’s fine. We’ll talk about this later, right now we’ve got a baby to deliver.” She let go of his hand and put on gloves. She pulled his legs up and peered under the thin gown. “You seem to almost be fully dilated. The contractions will start to be one on top of the other and you’ll feel the need to push. When I say go that's exactly what you do. Can you do that?” She looked up to Castiel to see him quickly nod. “Good…Okay now another crontration is coming. I want you to push down on it. Alright?” 

Castiel nodded, “alrigh-“ he gasped and groaned pushing down hard by the sweat that was already pouring from his forehead. “Good job Cas, okay give me another large push.” He complied, gripping onto his abdomen and yelling through the latest contraction. Dr. Winchester’s eyes lit up, “I’ve got a head, all I’m gonna need is one more big push for the shoulders and then you’ll have your baby.” 

The contraction came fast and I winced at the sound of Castiel screaming like that. It seemed to be the worst one of them all. Everything was quiet and then a loud cry filled the air. The boy fell back against the hospital bed, panting heavily. 

Dr. Winchester started cleaning the baby up which I thought was my job but then she informed me to deal with the placenta. I’ve had worse, I cleaned Castiel up and threw anything with bodily fluids or blood on away. Dr. Winchester was cooing at the baby, smiling happily. She sighed calmingly and reached down to hand Castiel his kid. “Congratulations on a baby boy.” 

Castiel smiled fondly and snuggled the baby in his arms. “I’m thinking Daniel...or maybe Jack.” I smiled a bit to see how after all that pain Castiel seemed perfectly fine and...happy. It was nice.

Dr. Winchester sighed almost disappointedly and sat down next to Castiel in an empty chair. “What? I just- why didn’t you say anything?” Her voice sounded so hurt. The raven haired boy looked pretty crushed as well. If he looked away from the baby he would have most likely cried. “How could I…?” 

Dr. Winchester just put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. “I’ve never been more disappointed in Dean than now. God, what was he thinking?” She rubbed her eyes, was she crying? 

I felt kind of awkward there but Dr. Bailey instructed for me to stay with Dr. Winchester so that’s what I’m going to do.

“I w-wish he wanted him, but I can’t force Dean to care. He has to do that.” Castiel pulled the baby closer to his chest. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t leave you.” He cooed to the infant.

Dr. Winchester was definitely crying, no doubt. “I can help you Cas, if there’s anything you need. Please just ask me.” She pleaded, sounding guilty. But the boy just shook his head, “that won’t be necessary.” Dr. Winchester wasn’t about to give up though. “Cas, you need help. I know you do, anything helps. Just- just let me help.” Castiel turned to her, “how can you help?” God the kid was innocent. “I won’t tell Dean, I promise but please let me give you some money.” 

Castiel looked down sadly, “you know I can’t let you-” but she was done with his ‘I don’t need help bullshit.’ “Castiel listen to me, you will let me help. Dean is my son and he helped create this baby. It’s my grandson for god's sake, of course I want to help. Just because Dean’s an irresponsible ass doesn’t mean you don’t deserve help.” 

Castiel had tears in his eyes and he cracked a smile at Dr. Winchester. “Thanks.” He whispered before she enveloped him in a hug. I smiled and got a warm fuzzy feeling in my body. Slowly and carefully I slipped out of the room. I had a feeling that I had already intruded on enough. 

I walked out of the room to find Kevin by the vending machines. “You gonna get anything?” I asked, seeing as he was just leaning against it. “No, I have to wait for Dr. McDreamy for assistance. Whatever… so what’s up with you? How’d you get to leave?” 

I smiled, “Dr. Winchester found out she’s a grandma, so I skedaddled.” He nodded, “that’s nice.” I sighed, “yeah…sometimes I wish I could have a kid. Then I remembered me and Dorothy have L.A.R.P-ing on the weekends. And jobs, and who really wants to deal with children. Yeah I’m good again.” 

Kevin laughed a bit, “yeah whatever Charlie- oh I gotta go!” He must have caught sight with Dr. Shepherd. My phone pager buzzed and I saw it was Dr. Winchester. I’m needed! And with that I raced back to the room.


	2. Mary

I was filling out paperwork when Bailey passed me. “Hey Maranda.” I smiled at her. She sighed and half waved half flung her arm at me. “Hello Mary, hey I hate to do this but I’m swamped with shit and I gotta get rid of a resident. Can you fit her into your schedule?”

I thought of my day plans and came up with nothing but helping in maternity and the N.I.C.U. “Sure, not a bother at all. Who is she?” Bailey sighed visibly relaxing. “Charlie Bradbury, red hair, peppy, geek, glasses. I think you’ll know when you see her.” 

I nodded, “got it, hey what’s her pager number incase I need it.” She quickly gave me the number and was already leaving. “Thanks I owe you.” She walked off, probably to yell at the residents and interns again. 

I wandered around making sure everything was up to date when I looked up to see a red head staring at me. “Oh hello, are you Charlie?” I smiled at her kindly. “Yeah” I nodded and held out my hand, “hi I’m Dr. Winchester.” She gently took it but gave me a firm shake. 

“Okay so we can start right away, I’m sure there’s already someone in need of our help.” I stopped a nurse and asked her if she could give me my files. “Okay so here’s our list today.” I scanned the sheet when I caught a name I recognized. 

I stopped breathing when my brain put together exactly who that name belonged to. “Dr. Winchester is something wrong?” She seemed worried about me, which she had a right to be. “Yes- I oh my god. Come with me, I have to check something.” I didn’t wait for a answer and ran down the hall. 

I was frantically looking at all the numbers on the doors. I knew I was speaking but I wasn’t sure if it was even words. I freezed when I came to the room I was looking for, 367. I walked in as calmly as possible but I couldn’t stop the gasp that left my lips when my suspicion was right. 

“Castiel Novak…” I whispered. Who I had known for over a decade was sat in a hospital bed. He was clearly pregnant, with his round stomach. Castiel’s pregnant? How had I never known? 

As soon as I spoke his name he looked up at me and his relaxed stance turned ridged and terrified. I don’t know how long we were staring at each other when his face contorted and he hunched forward gripping onto his abdomen in pain. It was over a minute later, he was extracting from his fetal position. A groan escaped his lips as he eased back onto the pillows behind him. 

Who’s baby is it? I didn’t know Cas had a boyfriend… my heart skipped a beat. It can’t be, not it isn’t. No! Please, he’s not that stupid is he? I mean I always thought that their friendship was a little too friendly to be “just friends” but...that can’t be Dean’s can it? I’m just assuming right? He could have had sex with a random guy and gotten pregnant. Was that better though? God. “Cas I-I don’t understand…who’s is it?” 

He looked down ashamed, gently rubbing his stomach. “Do I really have to say it…?” He choked out on the verge of tears. Well there’s no debate now. If it was some random dudes baby even Cas wouldn’t have looked so broken like this. He would have told me. But it’s not some random guys, it’s Dean’s. “How could he not have told me? Cas what happened?” Castiel went to answer but all that came out was a whine of pain. 

I almost forgot that he was in labor. I grabbed one of his hands to comfort him. ”Okay, everything's fine. We’ll talk about this later, right now we’ve got a baby to deliver.” I let go of his hand and put on blue surgical gloves. I knew this might be awkward but I pulled the blanket covering him up and opened his legs to take a look. “You seem to be almost fully dilated. The contractions will start to be one on top of the other and you’ll feel the need to push. When I say go that’s exactly what you do. Can you do that?” I glanced up to make sure he understood and thankfully he nodded. “Good...okay now another contraction is coming. I want you to push down on it. Alright?” 

Cas nodded, “alrigh-“ he gasped and groaned as he pushed down on the contraction. Sweat beginning to bead down his forehead. “Good job Cas, okay give me another large push.” He pushed again, holding tightly to his belly and yelling through it. 

I smiled when I saw the head of a baby appear through Cas’s hole. “I’ve got a head, all I’m gonna need is one more big push for the shoulders and then you’ll have your baby.”

The contraction came a second later followed by Cas’s screams and cries. It was definitely the worst of them. I took the infant into my arms and cleared its airway and immediately it let out a wail. 

I cut the cord and cleaned off the blood and fluid from the baby. “Charlie can you take care of the afterbirth?” I didn’t look up when I asked I was too focused on my grandchild- my grand...son. I had a grandson. 

I saw how Cas was watching his son, waiting patiently for his new child. I reluctantly let go of the boy and handed him to Cas. “Congratulations on a baby boy.” Castiel smiled caringly and snuggled the infant against his chest. “I’m thinking Daniel...or maybe Jack.” It was adorable to see him trying to pick out a name.

But I remembered how our circumstances were and I sighed sadly, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. How do I ask? How do I even bring it up? “What? I just- why didn’t you say anything?” I couldn’t keep the hurt out of my voice. Not feeling any better when I saw Cas’s look of heartbreak. 

“How could I…?” I knew there was more that he wasn’t telling me. But the main point was Cas was here all alone and Dean was nowhere to be seen. I put my head in my hands and sighed, “I’ve never been more disappointed in Dean than right now. God, what was he thinking?” I rubbed my eyes when I felt tears prick them. I wasn’t as upset about Dean getting someone pregnant as I was about him not owning up to it. And even worse that it was Cas, his best friend. 

“I w-wish he wanted him, but I can’t force Dean to care. He has to do that.” Castiel pulled his baby closer and ran a hand through his thin hair. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t leave you.” He murmured to the infant. 

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, it was a lot to take in all at once. I had gained a grandson and lost trust in my son. “I can help you Cas, if there’s anything you need. Please just ask me.” I felt so guilty. But Cas being the brave little soldier he is just shook his head, “that won’t be necessary.” But I wasn't going to give up when we both knew he was lying. “Cas you need help. I know you do, anything helps. Just- just let me help.” Castiel finally looked up from his son. “How can you help?” He looked so hopeful and scared. He was too young to be this scared. 

“I won’t tell Dean, I promise but please let me give you some money.” I was begging to help him at this point. His eyes filled with sadness and he looked down. “You know I can’t let you-“ I wasn’t going to let him go on a tangent about how he was fine and didn’t need help. “Castiel listen to me, you will let me help. Dean is my son and he helped create this baby. It’s my grandson for God’s sake, of course I want to help. Just because Dean’s an irresponsible ass doesn’t mean you don’t deserve help.” 

Castiel has tears in his eyes and he cracked a smile at me. “Thanks.” He whispered before I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. 

We stayed that way for a while, just holding onto each other. I slowly released him and sat back down. “If you feel comfortable can you tell me what exactly happened. Between you and Dean?” 

He got that lost look in his eyes, I didn’t like that look. “Dean convinced me to go to a party and everything was fine till we got drunk. I knew I should have stopped after one beer but I didn’t and neither did Dean. We messed around for a while and then…I don’t know we just started kissing. And then it lead to...well you know.” He blushed a bit. “S-so after that we went home and that was the end. He told me he wanted to be friends because he was in a happy relationship with Lisa-“ I shook my head, “it clearly wasn’t a ‘happy relationship if he willingly cheated on her.” I countered.

“He said it was just the alcohol…” God Dean… “so I left it at that. Our friendship was a bit shaky and we didn’t talk as much but it was all over when I told him about his impending fatherhood. I’ll put into nicer and simpler words that he didn’t want it.” He looked scared again, “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t even consider your feelings about this. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

I shook my head, Cas was too nice for this world. “You should have said something. I wanted to know, and I’m glad I do. My feeling don’t matter in this, it’s about you and the baby.” Castiel slowly nodded, even though I knew he disagreed. “I’m gonna kill Dean.” I whispered under my breath, but Cas heard me and frowned, eyes wide. “Please don’t hate Dean.” I looked at him shocked, he’s defending Dean after everything? I didn’t know if I should humor him or lie. “I-I don’t hate him.” Lying it is. 

Cas looked hesitant but relaxed and played with his son. “I think I’m naming him Jack.” I smiled, Jack...I liked it. 

“I’m gonna page Charlie so she can get the birth certificate and some other forms.” I pulled out my pager and the piece of paper I wrote her pager number on. I sent the message and waited for her to show up.

“Don’t you have other patients?” Can he ever not worry about someone else? But I could never stay mad at him. “Yes but you make exceptions for family.”

“I’m family?” How could he not know this? “Of course you are, even before you had Jack. You’ve always been apart of our family Cas.” 

He smiled that adorable smile and god I wish it could last forever. “I um, if you want to see Jack you can come over once a week if-if you want. You don’t have to- just- whatever you want.” He rambled on. 

“Cas it’s okay, I would like that.” I smiled confidently. “Don’t worry.” He sighed and nodded, “o-okay.” 

Charlie appeared in the door, “you paged?” She asked excitedly. “Ah, yes can you get a birth certificate and some child care pamphlets?” She nodded excitedly and raced off. “The pamphlets are for anyone who wants them but they’re protocol for teen parents. Sorry.” Cas shook his head, “it’s okay I get it.” 

Charlie was back in remarkable timing. “Damn did you run?” I laughed at how out of breath Charlie was. “Yes, but it was effective because I got back faster. Here’s the papers.” She handed them to me. “Thanks, you’re free for another 20 minutes. I’ll page you.” She nodded and bowed, then she screwed her face up seeming confused by the action but left nonetheless. 

I scanned over the first certificate marking of time of being born, thank god I had glanced at the clock and have a good memory. And what day Jack was born. “Okay if you want you can do the rest, or you can have me.” Cas thought and the shrugged, “you can do it if you want, you’ll probably understand some of the questions more than me.”

Name: Jack-

“What do you want his middle name to be?” Cas thought and then answered with. “I’ll just make it Daniel.” 

Jack Daniel Novak I like it.

Name: Jack Daniel Novak  
Sex: M  
Was born in: Lawrence , Kansas on: November 22 2018  
Child of: …

Should I put Dean’s name? Does he deserve his name on the certificate. 

Child of: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester   
Birthplace of father: Lawrence   
Birthplace of carrier (second father): Lawrence  
Record was filled: November 22 2018 

Nice job Charlie, she grab the right forms. 

“Okay everything’s filled out, here’s the papers and you’ve got everything. You are free to stay or go- oh I have to get you two bracelets. Sorry I’ve been forgetting everything.” I laughed a bit nervously but Cas just gave me a reassuring smile. “It’s okay” 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” I left the room and went over to one of the computer carts and typed in Cas’s and Jack’s information and printed it on two hospital bands. 

I came back and secured the bracelets to their wrists being more delicate with Jack. “Okay so if you’d like to stay, which I recommend. I can put Jack in the nursery.” 

He looked at the baby reluctantly and it seemed like he regretted it when he handed over Jack. “Okay.” He whispered, trying to not wake the sleeping newborn.

I took the infant in my arms and headed for the nursery. I walked down a hall, it was pretty close to where Cas was so that was good, and gave one of the nurses a nod. One got up and followed me, “okay so what have we got here?” She smiled, her blonde hair bouncing. 

“His name’s Jack.” I put him down in one of the beds. “Gotcha, okay so-“ she clipped on a “I’m a boy” name tags to the bed. “Bam.” She smiled. “And…” she went under a desk, pulling out a box. “Here’s his blanket.” She tucked it around Jacks sleeping form. “Ahh, he’s adorable.” She sighed. 

“Yeah…” I couldn’t help the smile my lips formed at staring down at my grandson. I’m a grandma, damn I’m old. I laughed a bit to myself.

“Who’s the cutie belong to?” Oh sweet Jo, she always loved the little kids. Cooing and smiling at them. “Actually this particular one is my grandson.”  
Jo stared at me in shock, “really? That’s wonderful!” She beamed. 

“I still can’t believe it...I- um just found out a couple hours ago.” Jo looked a bit confused but didn’t say anything, not wanting to intrude. 

“Well I can’t watch him forever, got other patients.” I paged Charlie that I needed her back and I was off to my next patient.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was done for the...night I guess it was dark outside. Charlie still had to stay behind which I pitied her for, but that happened to everyone. I stopped by Cas’s room on the way out. He was lying down on the bed staring at the wall. What’s he looking at? “Hey Cas…” I knocked on his door gently. 

He peered up at me and then back at the wall. “Hello Mrs. Winchester.” I sighed, he always had to be so formal. “You can call me Mary.” 

He nodded but I knew he wouldn’t. “Well I gotta get home, I’ll check on you tomorrow.” I wish I didn’t have to leave him all alone here but he’d be safe. 

When I finally made it home it was 3:04 and I was exhausted. The house was dead quite everyone asleep by now. I fell into bed next to John who was in a deep sleep.

I was woken up too soon. An annoying alarm going off and John rolling out of bed to start breakfast. “Ugh” I groaned as I left the warmth of the bed. I trudged downstairs to see everyone already at the table.

“My Dean you got out of bed early today, what a surprise.” Sam jokes. Dean rolled his eyes elbowing him. “Bitch.” Sam smiled, “jerk.” 

Sam saw me coming into view and smiled. “Mom did you buy more Froot Loops?” The fourteen year old still loved them. “Yes don’t worry.” He nodded but seemed to remember something else. “You bought the letece I like right?” Dean rolled his eyes yet again, “worried about your rabbit food Sammy?” 

I felt disappointed when I looked at Dean, how could I not? He knew all about Cas and never told me. I weirdly felt hurt, he abandoned Cas and his son but he also never mentioned any of this to me or John. 

I wanted to yell at Dean for being such a shit father, but I knew I couldn’t, Cas would never forgive me. 

I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass. Another boring day at the hospital. I was excited to see Jack though. I was glad Cas was okay with me visiting and getting to know him. 

I looked over at Dean who was laughing and punching Sam in the arm. I just wish he wanted too. 

I finished eating, got dressed, said goodbye and I was out the door. The first place I went was to visit Cas, who was still looking at the wall. What the hell? “Hey Cas…” I said a bit unsurely. 

He looked over at me but just looked back at the wall. I walked in a bit nervously. “Cas is there something wrong?” He shook his head. 

“Wanna go see Jack?” It was the only thing I could think might make him happier. I was relieved when he gave a small smile and nodded. I helped him out of bed but didn’t need to help him walk. “Here.” We walked over to the window and stared at the children. “Right over there.” I pointed to Jack who was sleeping peacefully. 

“Could you get Jack so I can go home?” I wouldn’t mind talking to Cas and seeing Jack every time I went to work but it was understandable that he wanted to leave. “Of course” I had to ask one of the nurses to get him because technically I wasn’t allowed back there, but Jo never cared. 

“Here’s your baby.” She handed him to Cas who immediately looked happier. “Do you have someone to pick you up?” He shook his head. “On my lunch break I can drive you home. It’s only in a couple hours.” He nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I grabbed a granola bar and munched on it seeing as I was missing my lunch. “Hey Cas ready to go?” He nodded politely and we headed out. After some paperwork of course, which took forever. 

The drive was quiet except for a few cooing noises from Jack. When we pulled up to his house I could see how chaotic it was. Two people were yelling on the porch, I spotted what I thought was a broken window in the front of the house, and someone was frantically running around the yard. 

I stopped the car and me and Cas walked to the door. Everyone stopped yelling at each other, their attention now on us. “Where the fuck did you go? Dad’s been worried sick.” Cas glared at them, “I went into labor and went to the hospital and every time I called no one answered!” 

I remembered all of Cas’s siblings but I definitely forgot how they acted.

Gabriel sighed, “the home phone broke two days ago I just didn’t mention it because I would have had to buy a new one.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “oh please Cassie, that’s no excuse why didn’t you call one of us?” 

“I didn’t call one of you because I was in a hurry to leave school and left my phone in my locker. I used the phone they gave you at the hospital, I could only remember the house number.” 

“Then maybe you should have learned one of our numbers.” Lucifer retorted. 

“How could I when you change them all the time? It’s not my fault you sleep around and don’t want clingy girls calling you.” Cas smirked, knowing he was right. 

Even I knew he was right, I’d used to hear Cas complain to Dean all the time about their random hookups. 

Anna the one girl is the house couldn’t hold her laugh back. “Dad’s so killing you.” She raced back inside shouting, “Cas is back!” 

It seemed like for the first time since we pulled up they noticed me. “Mrs. Winchester?” Balthazar who was the one running around, I don’t know why. Finally addressed me. “Hi Balthazar.” He smiled back but was hesitant too. They must have known about dead-beat-dad-Dean. 

Cas’s dad appeared in the doorway shortly after Anna called for him. “Oh my god Castiel!” He raced out the door gathering Cas in his arms. “Geez you scared the hell out of me. Where were you-“ he stopped when he obviously noticed the lack of Cas’s belly. “You had the baby- wha- why didn’t you tell me?” 

Cas’s once smug face turned guilty, “I-I’m sorry I left my phone in my locker and the h-house phone is broken-“ Mr. Novak, or Shurley his writing name furrowed his brows. “The home phone’s broken?” 

Gabe coughed and cleared his throat, “I um think the main concern is, Mrs. Winchester, why are you here?” I have to give him credit for making everyone forget about the phone. 

“I work at the hospital that Cas went to and I helped him.” I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. “Dean never told me and I honestly can’t believe him. I never thought that Dean would abandon his own kid.” 

Chuck shook his head, “you don’t have to apologize Mary, it’s not your fault.” Now I know where Cas gets his kindness from. “I know it might not be my fault but I wanna help.” I dug into my purse and pulled out my wallet. “Here’s…$100” I counted it and handed it to Chuck. “We can’t accept money from you.”

“Well you should because you’re gonna need it. I’ll give you $100 or $200 a week and in exchange I can see my grandson.” 

Chuck slowly nodded, “I think that could work, you good with it Cas?” I looked over at Cas who nodded, “yeah.” 

Chuck smiled, “great is there a day you want to visit?” I hadn’t thought of that, I had Saturdays off. “Would Saturday work? I have that day off.” 

“Great works perfectly, I’ll be home all day just trying to write my autobiography. So I’ll just be locked in the house...and sometimes I share too much...ha I’m sorry.” He rambles on like Cas too, how have I never noticed this? Fuck I miss a lot. 

“I gotta get back to the hospital I left on my break. I’ll see you Saturday” I gave a quick smile and was off to the hospital.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Oh my freaking god you plant killer!” Sam yelled. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a plant killer just because I hate vegetables.” Sam scoffed, “I know you’ve killed a plant.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “hasn’t everyone?” Sam shook his head, “I haven’t.” 

“Goodie two shoes.” Dean mocked. Sam rolled his eyes, “I’d rather be a “goodie two shoes than an idiot.” Dean frowned, “I’m not an idiot.” Sam crossed his arms, “oh yeah? Really want me to bring up everything you’ve fucked up?” Dean raised his eyebrows and peered over at me. “Shut up.” He said through clenched teeth. 

I would have normally yelled at them for arguing at the table and swearing but John was at the garage working on cars and I wanted to see where this was going. 

“Got you.” Sam proudly stated. “Whatever.” Dean grumbled. “So how’s Lisa…?” Sam smirked. Dean’s frown deepened and he growled out “she’s fine.” Sam shrugged, “don’t have to be so rude I was only making conversation.” 

I grabbed my plate and went to “clean up.” I put away the dishes and went to walk upstairs. “I’m taking a nap, finish up dinner.” I called to them as I “walked up the stairs” and stopped at the sixth step where I could hear without them seeing me. 

“What the fuck Sam?! I never told mom!” He was trying to contain his anger. Sam knows too? “Well I think you should tell her, it’s all throughout school. Everyone knows he had the baby, she’s going to find out. It should be from you.” 

“No she won’t, I’m going to make sure she doesn’t.” Sam sighed disappointedly. “Dean you’re an asshole.” 

“Oh fuck off Sam-“ 

“No, you fuck off Dean! You knocked Cas up, left him and the kid for whatever reason and now you have the audacity to complain!” 

“I have a reason! I have a reason...I just can’t be a dad. I don’t want to be one, not yet! This wasn’t supposed to happen, I wanted to go to college and I wanted to be with Lisa and live happily fucking ever after.” 

“Well the way you’re going that’s what going to happen.” Sam pushed out his chair and I scurried up the stairs to not be caught.


End file.
